


(Dis)comfort

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is the best big brother, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It's a lazy afternoon in the Stark-Strange household wherein two brothers enjoy some quality time with their Dad, painting and snacking and telling Nick Fury to please back off and thank you.Clint Barton Bingo 2019 Fill, L2: "Deaf Clint"Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, O5: "Paint"Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019 Fill, N5: "Big Brother Instinct"H/c Bingo 2019 Fill, G2: "Family"





	(Dis)comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just some harmless fluff that I felt like writing, I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> -unbetad

The room is rather quiet on this Sunday afternoon. Stephen is sitting with his knees to his chest, his arms resting on them as he watches his kids make a mess of the coffee table in the living room. There are worse things happening in the world, he'll clean it later and knowing them, they won't let him do it alone either. 

Stephen smiles softly at the way Peter guides his baby brother so gently, taking Clint's hand in his to show him how he can mix a few different paints together on his brush to create a new color. The way Clint's eyes illuminate and his brow sets in a concentrated frown when it's time for him to try it on his own makes Stephen's heart burst with love. The way Peter stays close by to monitor him, thereby neglecting his own picture? Well, that proves just how right Tony was when he said they should trust Peter to welcome another child in their home. He's been nothing but the perfect big brother for the last year, his five-year old self looking proudly at everything Clint can do and scrambling to learn as much ASL as he can so they can talk together for hours on end. 

Stephen looks at the book he's abandoned at his side, only a fleeting glance - there's no way he can concentrate on anything when his sons are being this cute. 

He wishes Tony was there to see it but as much as they both hate it, he knows there are obligations they won't always be able to dodge - emergency SI board meetings are one of them. He's taken a few pictures instead, snapped a few videos Friday sent directly to Tony's glasses and he knows the man must have played them right away, right under the boring noses of his stockholders. 

The boys go from one drawing to another, sheets of paper are littering the table and the floor - Stephen is only glad he had the hindsight to dress them in large white tee-shirts to protect their clothes, bathtime is going to be fun tonight. 

Now that Clint is on his way to mastering color mixing, Stephen can definitely see a purple trend appear on most of his drawings and when his son looks at him, a streak of red paint on his cheek, he smiles and his eyes glint so bright that Stephen's own eyes water just a tad. Clint frowns before pointing at him then forming an  _ okay _ sign. 

Stephen smiles and nods and that seems to be enough to soothe his baby's worry. One could think that after Peter Stephen would know just how perceptive toddlers can be but Clint is taking it to a whole new level.

The pediatrician said it could be just a personality thing, a  _ "he's like that"  _ kind of thing but that his deafness was certainly helping that trait along. Stephen figures he had a point, without the continuous ramble of everything and everyone to distract him, his son is bound to pay attention to different things than most people do.

Looking at Peter go through the simplified signs they're all learning alongside Clint with excited hands and the most expressive face, Stephen's smile grows stronger still. It's really too bad Tony's not here to see this. 

It seems the boys are starting to grow tired of painting. A few yawns and an increasing number of frustrated sighs when things don't come out the way they want clue Stephen in to call it a day. 

He's just getting up to entice them into getting snacks and lounging in front of cartoons when the doorbell rings. Friday flashes the front door cameras on the wall beside the TV - Nick Fury - Stephen is already giving a big eyeroll.  _ What now? _

"Send him in, Friday, if you please," he says before glancing at his kids. He frowns when he sees Peter rose from his kneeling position and is now standing in Clint's field of vision with his little fists balled on his hips. 

Nick Fury makes his entry in a swish of black leather and sideway glances - as if anything could ever happen to him here. Stephen scoffs, maybe he shouldn't. 

Before Fury can even say a word or Stephen can even register that Peter has moved from his spot again, the boy is standing straight and determined in front of the other man. His arms are crossed over his chest and looking at him from the side, Stephen can see his son has raised his chin and is frowning much in the same way Tony does in the few rare times he tries to be the authority figure down here. Stephen bites his lip not to laugh. 

Until he bites his lip not to sob - out of love.

"I will ask you to leave right away, Nick, if you  _ please _ ," Peter starts, his voice high-pitched like kids' voices are, but strong in its conviction. Fury visibly startles but Peter stops him from answering, "You are making my baby brother discomfortable and I will not accept it. Daddy isn't here anyway, and he doesn't like you talking to Papa without him, I know that, so goodbye." 

Peter stays put, staring the mighty Nick Fury down with a gaze of steel. Stephen stays quiet, barely managing to keep from grinning. He raises his eyebrows in a  _ "What he said" _ kind of way when Fury looks at him in disbelief but even that takes too long for Peter apparently - he huffs and starts pushing Fury back in the direction of the door, he tries at least. 

"We can talk later," Stephen assures so the man will leave, "When Tony gets back." He adds when Peter turns back around to glare at him slightly. 

Stephen laughs this time, never prouder of his son. 

Only when Fury has left is Stephen able to turn around as well to look after Clint. Peter was right. The boy looks positively startled and he doesn't even react when Stephen walks closer and picks him up. 

He presses his tiny body closer and kisses his cheek, shifting from side to side in what he hopes is a soothing embrace. Peter joins them after a minute - now that he's sure Fury is well and truly gone, he can see it in the camera projection on the wall still. 

He hugs Stephen's legs and, looking down at him, Stephen smiles and ruffles his curls, "I'm proud of you baby."

Peter presses the fingers of his left hand to his mouth then moves it forward and down a bit,  _ "Thank you." _

Clint smiles at both of them in turn before burying his face in Stephen's neck and Stephen can already feel him relaxing again. Good. 

"So, how about that snack we were talking about, uh? What do you say Pete?" 

Pete doesn't say, he shouts, his enthusiasm loud enough to vibrate through the air at the same time as it elicits a frank laugh from Stephen. Clint peeks at them from behind the collar of his dad's shirt and Peter makes the sign that means food, then the one that means chocolate - because obviously, Stephen offering snacks immediately means they're getting sweets to them, whatever - and Clint starts wiggling in excitement as well. He gargles what sounds like a pleased laugh. 

Later, Tony will find them all sprawled atop one another on the couch, the boys clearly on the verge of sleep but fighting it and he will smile with everything he has - the smile that means home and happiness and fulfillment. 

A text from Nick Fury will find them shortly after that, curt but enough to make Tony chuckle -  _ "I should have known what to expect from kids raised by you two." _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, more to come soon ;-)
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I love prompts, in case you have reader needs ;-)


End file.
